


Like you mean it

by kadenahq



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Cute, F/F, derp, follow me on instagram kadenahq, help the bold type get renewed for a season 2, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenahq/pseuds/kadenahq
Summary: "You kissed me wrong.""What do you mean?"





	Like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> my ig and twitter is kadenahq and has the petition to help renew the bold type for season 2

  

   After another night of strolling around New York City, listening to street performers, and "being in the moment", Kat and Adena are now walking to the artist's apartment. The two women are holding hands and every now and then Kat's phone would buzz, no doubt from Jane or Sutton asking about their date, and not once did she have the urge to check it. For some reason, every time she is with Adena it is like the world around them just disappears. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. Adena has this power over Kat that made the taller girl absolutely oblivious to their surroundings. Kat even had no idea they just arrived at Adena's apartment building. The shorter girl smiled at Kat, knowing that the she is probably in another world. She tended to do that, whenever they were together Kat would sometimes just look at her and smile like Adena was the only thing she could see. A car door slamming closed a few feet away snapped Kat out of her thoughts and she finally saw that they had reached their destination.

"I'll walk you to your door." Kat opened the door for her and did an extra dramatic bow when she passed, making Adena roll her eyes at her incredibly dorky girlfriend.

   Once they reached her apartment Adena turned around and leaned against her door, looking down at her shoes and then looking up at Kat with her warm brown eyes. The social media director had to remind herself to breathe when she look down at her girlfriend. She placed her hand against the door frame, leaning down to kiss Adena. When she pulled away she felt soft hands play with her shirt collar.

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"You kissed me wrong."

"What do you mean?"

   Adena stands on her tip toes to press another kiss on Kat's lips before pulling back and leaning against the wall again, letting her hands slide down from Kat's shoulders to her hips.

"You did it again."

"Huh?"

"You're doing it wrong."

   Kat tilts her head to side, confused and giving Adena one of her signature puppy dog eyes, making the other woman silently swoon.

"I'm doing what wrong?"

"You're kissing me wrong."

"How?"

"Come here."

   The taller girl, curious and completely lost, leaned down once more to press a gentle kiss on her lips, this time lasting a little bit longer than the last. She pulls away and looked at Adena, silently asking if it was better.

"Yeah, you are kissing me wrong."

"Adena, I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean I'm kissing you wrong, I kissed you normally."

"You did it wrong."

"How did I do it wrong?"

"You didn't mean it."

   Slightly hurt and worried, Kat tried to take a step back before Adena pulled her forward so they were hip to hip. The artist brushes soft brown curls away from her girlfriend's face before brushing her nose against hers.

"Kiss me like you mean it."

    Still confused, Kat looked at her girlfriend before seeing the playful smirk that rests on Adena's face. Finally understanding what she meant, she pressed Adena against the door while her left hand wrapped around her waist and her right hand was leaning against the door frame.

"Kiss you like I mean it?"

"Mhm, like you mean it."

   Kat's lips meet Adena, the other girl smiling against her lips. Adena nips at her bottom lip then gently tugs on it with her teeth, knowing how much that drives Kat absolutely insane. Eyes shut and her attention completely on Adena, Kat trails kisses from her cheeks to her jaw and then to her neck, leaving a couple bites here and there. She feels soft hands go up her shirt and rest on her stomach. Taking her hands off the doorframe, Kat moves her kisses up to Adena's lips again. Slowing down their kisses, Adena gives Kat a soft push back to give her some room to get her keys out of her purse. 

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I mean, I think I need more work on kissing the right way. So, definitely."

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> help the bold type get renewed for a season 2


End file.
